1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a panel driving device having a source driving circuit, and a liquid crystal display apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,018,282 discloses a conventional driving circuit for driving pixel capacitors of a liquid crystal display. The conventional driving circuit includes at least one bias voltage generator and a plurality of operational amplifiers 1 (see FIG. 1, only one operational amplifier 1 is shown).
The bias voltage generator is operable for generating a bias voltage. Each of the operational amplifiers 1 is connected electrically to the bias voltage generator for receiving the bias voltage therefrom, and is operable to generate a bias current according to the bias voltage received by the operational amplifier 1.
As shown in FIG. 1, each of the operational amplifiers 1 includes a current source 10 operable to provide an additional bias current for boosting a voltage slew rate of the operational amplifier 1. However, implementation of the current source 10 may increase chip dimensions and hence cost of the conventional driving circuit. In an application where the conventional driving circuit is operatively associated with a liquid crystal display with a resolution of 800 px by 600 px, since each pixel is associated with three colors (i.e., red, green, and blue), the conventional driving circuit includes a total of 2400 (800×3) operational amplifiers 1. In other words, the conventional driving circuit must be implemented with a total of 2400 current sources 10, which can be costly.